retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 5
This page covers all information about the fifth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which served as the first season of the show's current era. It was also the current season from February 2015 to January 2016. Episodes 1. The Cutie Map, part 1 The Mane 6 are summoned to solve a friendship problem only to find a utopian village where everyone has given up their Cutie Marks. 2. The Cutie Map, part 2 The Mane 6 have had their Cutie Marks taken and must find a way to get them back. When a deep dark secret is revealed about the pony who took them, they think they may have the answer. 3. Castle Sweet Castle When her friends find out that Princess Twilight has been avoiding her new castle, they offer to make it feel more like home. 4. Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom's anxieties about getting her Cutie Mark turn her life into a nightmare from which she may never escape. 5. Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash can't accept the fact that Tank must hibernate for the winter and decides that the solution is to stop winter from coming. 6. Appleoosa's Most Wanted When notorious outlaw Troubleshoes Clyde returns to menace the Appleoosa rodeo, the Cutie Mark Crusaders realize that bringing him to justice might be the key to finally getting their cutie marks. 7. Make New Friends But Keep Discord When Discord learns that Fluttershy is taking a new friend to the Grand Galloping Gala instead of him, he goes to extreme lengths to prove that he isn't upset about it. 8. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone When the map calls Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to the ancient kingdom of Griffonstone, they have differing ideas about what problem they have been sent to fix. 9. Slice of Life With Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity busy battling a monster, the rest of Ponyville scrambles to make it to a wedding on time. 10. Princess Spike When Spike is tasked with making sure nothing disturbs Princess Twilight, the power goes to his head and he starts making important decisions in her name, with disastrous results. 11. Party Pooped It's up to Pinkie Pie's party to save the day when an important friendship summit with some visiting yaks turns into an utter disaster, but it takes an epic voyage of discovery across Equestria to reignite her party inspiration. 12. Amending Fences When Twilight realizes what a bad friend she was before moving to Ponyville, she and Spike return to Canterlot to make amends to her former friends. 13. Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Princess Luna enlists the Mane 6 to help her track down the Tantabus, a magical force that threatens to turn everypony in Equestria's dreams into nightmares. After 13 episodes but before episode 14, this trailer was released online. 14. Canterlot Boutique Rarity's dream of owning a boutique in Canterlot has finally come true. Her new shop is an instant success, but it comes at a price Rarity isn't sure she's willing to pay. 15. Scare Master Fluttershy decides to face her fears and participate in Nightmare Night with her friends. 16. Rarity Investigates! When Rainbow Dash is accused of a crime she didn't commit, it falls on Rarity to prove her friend is innocent. 17. Made in Manehattan Applejack and Rarity are called to Manehattan to solve a friendship problem, and find themselves helping Coco Pommel with a major project in her neighborhood. The three soon discover that they've bitten off more than they can chew. 18. Brotherhooves Social When Applejack is called away and has to miss participating in the Sisterhooves Social with Apple Bloom, Big Mac decides to fill in for her. 19. Crusaders of the Lost Mark When Pipsqueak decides to run for class president, the Cutie Mark Crusaders rally around their friend, but find themselves helping their long-time nemesis, Diamond Tiara, in an unexpected way. 20. The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie Pie struggles to keep a secret that involves Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. 21. Hearthbreakers Applejack is excited to celebrate Hearthswarming Eve with Pinkie Pie's family, but soon discovers that the Pies have very different ways of enjoying the holiday at their rock farm. 22. What About Discord? Twilight returns from Canterlot to discover that her friends have developed an inexplicably deep bond with Discord. Puzzled by how they became so close in her absence, she starts to suspect that Discord is up to something sinister. 23. The Hooffields and McColts Princess Twilight and Fluttershy are called by the map to settle a dispute between two feuding families who can't even remember why they are fighting. 24. The Mane Attraction An old friend of Applejack's has become a huge pop star and Applejack fears that the singer's manager does not have her best interests at heart. 25. The Cutie Re-Mark, part 1 Starlight Glimmer returns to seek vengeance on Twilight and her friends and has acquired a spell that could change the past, present, and future of Equestria forever. 26. The Cutie Re-Mark, part 2 Princess Twilight's efforts to stop Starlight from altering the past continue, but she fears that they may be in vain. Release Dates Character Appearances Appearance prevalences DVDs Four DVDs were released from 2015 to 2016 (one containing three episodes and three more from Littlest Pet Shop), followed by the complete season boxset on July 12, 2016. Mylittlepony vol11.jpg|Cutie Mark Quests|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests Mylittlepony vol12.jpg|Games Ponies Play|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Games Ponies Play Mlp winterdvd.jpg|Winter Vacation: Double Feature|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Winter Vacation Mylittlepony vol13.jpg|Friends Across Equestria|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends Across Equestria Mlp_season5dvd.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Five (DVD) Video Clips Music Videos For Season 5, there were three music videos: 20151216 - Light of Your Cutie Mark (S5E18).mp4_20170131_161808.156.jpg|Light of Your Cutie Mark (December 16, 2015) 20160129 - We'll Make Our Mark (S5E18).mp4_20170131_161821.312.jpg|We'll Make Our Mark (January 29, 2016) 20160726 - The Magic Inside (S5E24).mp4_20170131_161824.562.jpg|The Magic Inside (I am Just a Pony) (July 26, 2016) Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2015